Heartbreak Warfare
by bobbysgurl4
Summary: Placed exactly after the Season Finale. Fiona did not take Micheal leaving lightly and had her own plans for what she would do about it. Management had to change their plans with micheal to counteract her destruction. How far did Fi really go?


Soooooo, my first fan fiction and I'm pretty excited about it. This Burn Notice Season Finale about killed me. I for one thought Fiona would've acted out more as Michael didn't keep his promise and left anyway. Sooo, I dreamt of this plot Enjoy Mucho and Review 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the storyline for this particular time period in the Burn Notice Saga.

* * *

When you work in intelligence, you have to get used to the idea of hurting people; even people that you care about more than yourself. A spy's job is not to have a weakness. As human beings, however, it's impossible not to have at least one person that leads to your downfall. That person is who you trust with your life. That person is someone you could never live without. Once your enemy figures out who that person is, you're as good as dead. A good spy will let his emotions fuel his motives, a great spy will pretend the emotions aren't there.

I replayed the look of Fiona's face as I left her one more time, over and over again in my head as the chains rubbed my wrists raw and the bag over my head suffocated me. It seemed as though her beautiful complexion was the only thing I could picture in my horrid conditions. Spies are used to being faced with bad circumstances, but I was emotionally and physically drained from the previous days filled with Gilroy, and then Simon, and finally, Management. I had no idea how long I had been away already. Spies usually had a good inner clock to count the days they had been captured or alone in a dessert. The rain played a part in confusing me, as well as my brain that was swirling with questions and fears…and regrets.

Something inside of me burned more than ever before for Fiona. I felt a tang of bad fortune upon her for my actions. I feared Sam's life too, as well as my mothers…but something in me told me something was wrong with Fiona. Maybe it was because we had become so close in the last three years since I had returned to Miami. Maybe it was because just recently we had made love…..Maybe it was because just a day before Simon ruined my life, I almost lost her…..but now I knew I had. It was my choice, I decided as I held back the stinging sensation in my eyes. Spies did not cry, even if their hearts were breaking.

Suddenly, I felt myself and the two muscled men beside me enter a shaky floor and as it ascended, I realized it was an elevator. The chill of the rain remained, but the rain wasn't pounding on my body. I had left Simon at the FBI station, and had yet to see him again. I hated Simon in many ways, but for some reason, I did not wish death upon him. I thought of my hand on the trigger of the gun to Simon's head. I thought that maybe if I had killed him, I would not be in this mess. If I had just let him take Management out, then I would be with my beloved Fiona making love to her again right at this moment….

_"Now you're going to be just like me."_ Simon had said as we were being arrested.

I sensed that he was right then….and especially now. I was headed to the hell he walked out of. I stumbled walking out of the elevator and smelled a strange smell of a musty house. I tried to retrace my steps of the past…nine days I guessed. First when the men came into my cell in Miami and placed a bag over my head, then the ride to the helicopter three cities over I thought, the hours and hours of long, bumpy helicopter and plane rides, the equally long car rides, three stops and some time in cells with little to eat, and finally the walk up to this room. I was still in my jumpsuit as I was shoved into a small room that made me feel like a dog in a crate. The bag was removed and I finally saw the faces of the men escorting me. I looked at them through dazed eyes, deciding I was right in that I wouldn't have been able to take them on with the pain in my shoulder and the throbbing of my open wound on my head. The cuffs were removed hastily and a bag smacked me in the face as the door shut before I could react. I reached in to feel clothes and a note.

_Must look presentable for your meeting...about your future_

_ See You Soon,_

_ -Management_

I stared at it for only a moment before I heard pounding at the door and gruffy voices shouting at me that I had only a minute left of "alone time". I rolled my eyes and eased into a very casual dress that I would have chosen to wear for myself. The wet bag was placed back over my head and the cuffs were slapped on, literally, on what I suspected was a bloody mess on my wrists and I was once again shoved around like a sac of potatoes by the two large men and escorted down a hallway. I was brought into yet another room and this time, I got to sit on a very comfortable chair. The bag was removed and the men hurried out and slammed the door. My wrists still stung as I looked around the room. It almost looked like a study. Novels and dictionaries filled the proper cabinets. A decent looking computer, a stack of files, and a safe all hung around the room. I thought bitterly of trying to open the safe, but my will was diminishing as I begun to realize how much trouble I was already in.

All I wanted was my life back, and now I was in even more confinement than before. I briefly recall Sam and Fiona, mostly Fiona, telling me that I should have left my Burn Notice alone and continued helping people like I had been. I now bitterly agreed with them…with her…and again saw her face as I jumped into the truck to save these people who took me form her, and it sent chills down my spine. Only Fiona had the ability to do that to me…..I secretly wished she had gone after me and stopped me physically form getting into that truck. That maybe, she couldn't have lived without me either. I knew Fiona….my sweet Fiona….and if I never returned, she would run back to a man who would actually treat her right….a man who wouldn't have left to save the enemy of my enemy so we could be friends…a man she deserved….

The sound of the door opening snapped my head in the direction of the door. A strong, well groomed man with dark hair rustled me to my feet and stared at me in the eyes. He was far more intimidating than I was, and he seemed to size me up as he held my shirt tight to lift me up. I stared at him straight in the eye, emotionless. He finally smiled a grimace and shoved me forward, kicking me so I fell to my knees with a gasp.

"There has been a change of plans…" He said horridly, "Your confinement has begun early…until we figure out what to do with your mess…" He said sarcastically almost and laughed.

He held a gun to my head and that was an escort in itself as I moved forward into a hallway with the same maroon decorative carpet and gold walls as the "study" I was just in. We descended down some stairs into the cell I guessed I had stayed in hours before going to the elevator. I finally got to look at the dark, mold infected, dripping wet cement place that I felt I would be spending a long time in….A bag was placed over my head, and I was pushed into the cage, and as my head hit the hard ground first, I blacked out.

* * *

For the next I don't know how long, I was fed random meals, never of any real amount, and I had a drip of water I could always get to. In those dark days, I wondered why I didn't just refuse to eat and never touch the water. The drops made a rythmatic tone that allowed me to sleep a lot since that was all I could do. Every so often, I was offered cold water and soap to clean up and new clothes to change into. Time seemed to fade away, and so did my sanity.

"Michael…Michael it's over" her voice seemed too distant the first time she visited me. Her touch was always soft against my rough skin. The smell of her soothed me. I laid there with my head in her lap, wondering if this was another dream. It felt more and more real every time. Her eyes always seemed so concerned. It was the same concern I had always hated when I wanted to be reckless. I would always play it safe for her….

"Fi….Did you really come to rescue me?" my voice sounded hoarse from non-use as I lifted my hand to touch her face.

"Always." She said in her stubborn tone, her smile that held my breathless playing on her rose colored lips.

I felt a weight be lifted away as I settled into my moment with Fiona. I was so happy that she came to save me that I forgot exactly why I was sent here or how she had done it. A distant memory urged met o ask her about Sam, but I was too afraid of the answer. Fiona had ways of healing me, so I let my body sink into hers. I let her pet my hair, enjoying the sensation with every part of my body.

"I missed you…" I whispered, deciding whether to continue with a romantic speech a perfect boyfriend had to come up with.

"I've missed you too….but not now, Michael. We're no good at this." She smiled after using our witty phrase against me. She was right, however. Fiona and I had a different kind of love. One that is always too strong for words or speeches or proper apologies.

The doors slammed open like it did every so often and when I turned my head form the laying down position I was in, she was gone. All the warmth in me left and my anger grew. More than once they had taken Fiona away form me in this cell. More than once I was at peace and they made me realize I was still in hell. I lay on the floor, determined not to eat whatever food they had for me. I purposely was looking away so the guards did not see the stream of liquid roll off my cheek. Spies did not cry, even if their hearts were breaking.

"Come now. Your presence is requested." I recognized the voice from the man who had first thrown me in this dungeon.

He looked a bit different. He looked tired mostly. He had a newfound anger in me, yet a glint of enjoyment as he kicked me. I screamed, sore from just laying on cement. He kicked me again and again, until my breathing was labored.

"Well then, hurry it up!" He screamed and his voice echoed, hurting my fragile ears. I slowly rose and he grabbed my healing wrists, cuffed them once more and shoved me forward. I didn't know how long it had been since I walked anywhere, and my legs screamed with memory of the activity. I ascended the stairs only to be greeted by blinding light. For a few moments, I walked with my eyes shut tight. Little by little, however, they adjusted. The new sensation gave me a blinding headache but soon enough I could open them. I was back in the damn study, with Management, also looking older and more tired sitting at the desk.

I sat down in the same chair and the cuffs were removed. The man, who so obviously liked having control over me, left the room without another word. I stared heartlessly at Management. I felt so angry that if I had a gun, I would have easily squeezed three bullets into his head. I thought about this over and over again, realizing how much more like Simon had become. I silently wondered who Simon had left behind.

"A lot has happened, Michael." He began and I felt my body wanting to choke him. "By the way, I never properly thanked you for saving my life. I tried to show my gratitude, but your little girlfriend had her own plans." He said, watching Michael closely for a twitch.

I never liked to give them what I wanted, so although my heat sank to my stomach, I forced my face to stay still. "What happened?" I asked with a surprising easiness in my voice.

"Well that's where you come in. Fiona Glennanne is a very stubborn girl, especially if she is angry. I guess she did not take your departure as well as you did." Management continued like he was talking about some stupid kid who hurt herself with a toys…only Fiona's toys were guns….and although I tried to hide it, I felt myself suck in a hard breath as worry rattled me and my hands tightened on the chair I was in.

"Ahhh, there it is. My weapon of choice. Your anger. You see, Fiona came after me…searching for her beloved Michael Weston. Although, as a favor to you, I tried to stop her destructiveness…well someone else got angry. This is where you come in." he went on and I held onto his every word, fighting back my impulse to scream. What did he mean some one else got angry? How did Fiona "come after" management…and how long had I been in that dungeon of a cell?

"It's okay to be upset. I need that in you. A good motivator. For you see, I don't like other people in the way of my business. You are officially free Michael. You may leave." He said flatly.

I looked around, afraid that this was a trap, to test my emotions. I glanced at the door and for the first time, I studied the room. The windowless era about it with no obvious vents made me guess that the door was the only way out and I wondered if I should take the chance to run. I wondered if I should fight for Fiona since she had obviously fought for me. I stared back at Management as he seemed to know exactly what I was thinking.

"Go. This is a job we need you to do. Go find the man who is after your lover." He said with a wistful smile that made my fist clench.

However, I did not want to stay and find out what would become of me if I did not go. I had a chance at freedom, and I decided that unless I really did want to become like Simon, I needed to take the chance. My body seemed to remember the old me as I stood and quickly headed for the door. Hope leapt in me…Freedom…Fiona…..Management's voice stopped me as I got to the door and turned the knob, holding the pathway to my freedom.

"Another thing, Michael….Fiona is dead."

* * *

Soooo, it sucks that Fiona is dead, but hey, there is plenty of mystery to what happened to her and a lot of flashbacks so she's still in the story. Anyway, I came up with this plot because of the song "Heartbreak Warfare" I love it sooo much when it comes to them sooo I'm making a little contest. Whoever can make me a Burn Notice Music VIDEO with the song can then offer up a character that they make that I will use in my story Kay, thanks 3 Message me if you put the video on youtube


End file.
